mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kamakura's festivals and events
The city of Kamakura in Kanagawa Prefecture has many festivals ( ) and other events in all of the seasons, usually based on its rich historical heritage. They are often sponsored by private businesses and, unlike those in Kyoto, they are relatively small-scale events attended mostly by locals and a few touristsKamakura Official Textbook for Culture and Tourism, pages 170 to 188 . January in particular has many because it's the first month of the year, so authorities, fishermen, businesses and artisans organize events to pray for their own health and safety, and for a good and prosperous working year. Kamakura's numerous temples and shrines, first among them city symbols Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū and Kenchō-ji, organize many events too, bringing the total to over a hundred. January 1, 2 and 3 - at Hongaku-ji: Celebration of Ebisu, god of commerce. Young women dressed in traditional costumes (Fuku Musume) sell lucky charms made of bamboo and sake. Minamoto no Yoritomo made Ebisu the shogunate's tutelary god, but now people flock to the temple to wish for a good new year. There's a similar event on the tenth too, called , and this time the girls distribute Fukumochi (rice cakes). 2nd - at Sakanoshita: This event marks the beginning of the working year for local fishermen, who pray for big catches and the safety of their boats. Tangerines are thrown into the sea, boats carrying flags gather along the coast and the captain offers sake to , the boat's guardian kami. 4th - at Koshigoe: See Funaoroshi above. 4th - at Tsurugaoka Hachiman: This event marks the beginning of the working year for local construction workers who, for the ceremony, use traditional working tools. The festival also commemorates Minamoto no Yoritomo, who ordered the reconstruction of the main building of the shrine after it was destroyed by fire in 1191. The ceremony takes place at 1:00 PM at Tsurugaoka Hachiman. 5th - at Tsurugaoka Hachiman: Festival to keep evil spirits away. Archers shoot at a target on which is painted the word "devil". 15th- at Tsurugaoka Hachiman: The paper decorations used during the New Year festivities are publicly burned. February Day before the first day of spring (usually Feb. 3) - at Tsurugaoka Hachiman, Kenchō-ji, Hase-dera, Kamakura-gū, etc. : Celebration of the end of winter. Beans are scattered in the air to ensure good luck. 11th: at Chōshō-ji temple: Ceremony during which Buddhist monks douse themselves with cold water to pray for the country's safety.. March Last day of equinoctial week (end of the month): at Kōsoku-ji. The temple performs funerary rites in memory of defunct pets (dogs, cats, canaries). April 2nd to 3rd Sunday of April: Kamakura Matsuri at Tsurugaoka Hachiman and other locations: A whole week of events that celebrate the city and its history. May 5th - at the Kamakura-gū: Archers in samurai gear shoot arrows at a straw deer whie reciting old poems. June 2nd Sunday - at Goshō Jinja: The faithful carry a portable shrine ( a mikoshi) on Zaimokuza's streets. At about 3:00 PM the mikoshi is carried into the sea at Zaimokuza Beach. July From the first to the second Sunday of the Month - at Koyurugi Jinja: Processions from Koshigoe's five neighborhoods play music and welcome the coming of the gods. Warrior dolls are displayed along the streets and, on the last day of the festival, Yasaka Jinja's mikoshi is carried from Enoshima to Koshigoe.Kamakura's History - Koshigoe by the Kamakura Citizen Net, retrieved on May 26, 2008 1st - 31st - Little Thailand Beach Event: A group of Thai restaurants and shops stays open all month on Yuigahama's beach. 15th - at Kenchō-ji: Funeral rites take place first early in the morning under the Sanmon gate. They are later repeated expressly for the soul of Kajiwara Kagetoki. August From the first day of fall (usually the 8th) to the 9th - at Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū: hand-drawn bonbori paper lanterns are submitted and exhibited on the shrine's grounds Photos of the lanterns. 10th (or following Monday if it falls on a Saturday): A full hour of fireworks on the beach in Yuigahama. September 14th, 15th and 16th - : Famous festival with many attractions, the most famous of which is the , or Japanese horseback archery, which takes place on the 16thKamakura City's List of Festivals and Events . October October 8 and 9 - at Kamakura Shrine: Noh plays are held at the shrine by the Kamakura Tourist Association. Tickets must be reserved in advance (phone number: 0467-23-3050). November Early November- : Treasure display at Kenchō-ji and Engaku-ji. Objects normally not visible by the public are on display for three days. December 16th- at Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū: Celebration of the founding of the shrine. After dark, bonfires are lighted and four maidens perform a ritual dance. Notes References * * Kamakura Today: Annual Events * Kamakura City's List of Festivals and Events * Category:Shinto Category:Japanese culture Category:Kamakura, Kanagawa